


Поцелуй

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanfic, Romance, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Алек Харди целует Элли.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят в конце 2 сезона

Ее губы теплые, хотя они провели на набережной уже несколько часов. Харди и Миллер не вставали с этой скамейки, и вот теперь, когда совсем стемнело, они как-то поднялись одновременно. Они не столкнулись, нет. Просто Харди нашел губы Элли. И она ответила.

В его домике на самом берегу всегда слышно море. Сегодня, наверное, единственный день, когда Харди его не слышит — так сильно стучит собственное сердце, так громко шумит кровь в ушах, и стоны Элли, ее стоны заглушают все на свете. Даже море.

В его домике на самом берегу никогда не было никого важнее Элли. Вдыхая ее запах, сжимая ее плечи, целуя ее губы, он уверен: в его жизни никогда не было женщины важнее ее. И уже и не будет, потому что он окажется дураком, если отпустит ее. Он окажется дураком, если когда-нибудь предаст ее доверие. Он окажется кем угодно, но только рядом с ней. Харди даже выбирать не надо. Он знает, уже завтра утром этот город перестанет быть настолько ненавистным. Уже завтра утром он расскажет ей обо всем. И останется. С ней. Потому что он же не дурак.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
